Returning Home
by ImpossiblyInsane
Summary: Roy Mustang's 10 year old little sister returns home to Riza and Roy after being separated for 6 years. Also Riza might have some exciting news.


Disclaimer- I unfortunately don't own FMA. Only Lucy and possibly a love interest for her later on.

-Lucy's PoV-  
" Gahhhh.. How the heck am I supposed to get to Central and find Brother if I can't even find the stupid road! " I started shouting. Then all of a sudden some short dude who looked about 7 or 8 years older than me, jumped down from a tree followed by a suit of armor. He then started yelling at me. "Hey kid! Cut it out! I was trying to sleep. What the hell are you shouting about anyway?" I glared at him. " Well sorry! I didn't know I was disturbing some bastard's beauty sleep. I just want to know how to get to Central so I can find my brother.. We got separated when I was 2 and an older couple took me in." The guy looked sheepishly at the suit of armor. " Oh.. Sorry.. I'm Ed and this is my younger brother, Alphonse. Who is your brother? " I started thinking.. ' Maybe this guy can help me get to Central.. Plus they could be my 'body guards' if something happens on the way..' " You promise you'll help me get to Central? Alright. Roy Mustang. My name is Lucy Mustang. Now you know.. So can you help me find them? " Ed almost passed out from surprise. " Col. Basterd?! " Alphonse started laughing nervously.. If this kid was the little sister of Mustang then she shouldn't be messed with. " Brother.. Brother! BROTHER! Calm down! Lets just get her to Central so the Col. can explain. Okay? "

The kid basterd finally started calming down and then he had this devious look on his face. "Maybe I can get back at the Col. for teasing me about Winry by teasing him about Hawkeye.. Hehe that'll work nicely.." We then all started walking toward the road and on to Central. It took about 10 minutes to get there. " Come on! Central Command is right down the road!" Ed shouted from halfway down the road. " Well he sure is excited.." I said while running to catch up with him. When we got to Central Command, Ed ran all the way to the elavator and shoved us in. He was so excited to get back at Brother that he forgot that his office is level 5 and pressed 7. " Um.. Big brother..? Isn't the Col.'s office on level 5? " Al reminded him. Ed then pressed 5 and unpressed 7. " Oh yeah.. Well.. We're here!" Ed ran down the hallway into his office.

" Fullmetal! What is the meaning of this? I-I don't know what you're talking about.. Shut up.. No! Fine.. We'll tell you.. Just go get your brother so we don't have to explain it twice." This is what Al and I heard when we got outside the door to Brother's office. " Al! Get in here! Bring the girl too." Ed yelled from inside. Al opened the door and when I saw Riza I ran in and hugged her. "Riza! Brother!" I yelled. "L-Lucy? Is that y-you?" Riza said disbelievingly. I nodded. "Lucille Kaitlin Mustang! Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you for 6 years!" Brother shouted. Ed and Al started laughing. It was really rare to the Flame Alchemist worried. "Hahahaha.. Col. you're face! Hahahaha. To think this little girl could get you this worried! I know she's your sister but really? I thought you said you were past worrying about other people!" Brother looked infuriated. "Shut up, Fullmetal! You have no idea! We didn't know if my little sister was dead or not! How would you feel if Al just disappeared on you? No trace. Just gone." Riza gave me another hug then put me on Brother's lap.

"Now. We said we would explain. When Lucy was 4 we went to the West to visit our parents and when we were heading back she disappeared at one of the train stations. We looked everywhere for her. She was gone. We searched for weeks but couldn't find her. We gave up a few months ago.. We thought she was dead.." Riza explained. "Oh.. I'm sorry Col., Lt.. I don't know what I would do if Al disappeared on me.. I would probably be in the same state as you.. " Ed looked down sadly. "Its okay Fullmetal.. You didn't know. Now. Lu, we have to take you shopping and get some training done. Riza, you up for it?" Brother smirked. 'Oh god. Oh god. I am SO in trouble if Riza is gonna train me.' Riza smiled. "Of course, Roy. Training Lucy will be fun. Ready Lu?" I am so not going to enjoy the training.. "Yeah.. I'm ready.. Just go easy on me please." Riza started laughing. "Of course I'm going to go easy on you. Do you think I want to lose my baby sister for real this time?" My face turned the color of Ed's jacket. "N-no sorry Riza.. Where are we going to be training? Are we gonna train with Black Hayate? Are you and Brother married now? What is the Fuhrur gonna say when he finds out I'm back? Are you even gonna tell him? Can I become a state alchemist soon?" Brother started laughing. "One question at a time, Lu. No, we're not married. I have no idea what the Fuhrur is gonna say and he probably won't find out That work for you? Now go train with Riza." I stuck my tongue out at Brother. "Fine. You coming Eddy?" Ed looked around and then pointed to himself. " 'Eddy'? Where did you get 'Eddy' from? Just call me Ed." I started laughing and stuck my tongue out at him. " Nope. I'm gonna call you Eddy and and your little brother Al. Tehe. Brother! You should come too!" He looked down at the work on his desk. "Hmm.. Sure! I mean I haven't seen you in 6 years! Oh.. Do you want to become a state alchemist tomorrow? Are you ready?" I smirked. "Why wouldn't I be ready? And if that doesn't work out I can become a sniper like Riza!" Riza and Brother laughed while Eddy and Al looked really nervous at the thought of me becoming a sniper.

"Lucy! Lucy Mustang! Finally made it back I see. We missed you." Uncle Hughes and Uncle Havoc came into Daddy's office. "Uncle Hughes! Uncle Havoc! I missed you guys too!" Brother looked surprised that I remembered them. " How did you remember them or us? You were only 4 when you disapeared!" I pulled out a picture of Riza, Brother, Uncles Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, Hughes, Falmon, Fuery, and me. "This is the picture I had with me when I disapeared. It's my most prized possession. All I need now are a picture of a girl I met in Rush Valley and Eddy and Al." Ed looked confused. "Why would you want a picture of us? What was the girl's name?" Eddy asked. "Her name was Winry Rockbell. She was really nice and let me stay with her when I was there. Why do you ask?" Al started laughing and handed me a picture. "Here you go. This is a picture of all three of us. Winry is a childhood friend of ours." I looked at the picture. It was Eddy and Winry in front with Al in the back. It was very recent too. "Thank you Al! Now that you mention it, Winry did talk about you and Eddy a lot. She also said she knew Riza and Brother. Now I have pictures of all the people that are important to me." Eddy and Al started blushing.

Suddenly Riza ran out of the office looking really sick. "Riza!" Brother and I yelled as she ran out. Eddy and Al went after her with me in tow. We ended up in front of the ladies bathroom. I went in. "Riza? Are you in here?" Riza came out of one of the stalls. "I'm right here sweet heart. I wasn't feeling very well. I'm fine now but I have something to tell you.. You're going to be an aunt soon. Now don't tell Roy. I want to tell him and your uncles at the same time, okay?" I started laughing. I just came home and I was going to be an aunt? This is going to be awesome. " Okay, Riza! I won't! Now let's go back to Brother's office. Eddy and Al are waiting outside for us." I ran out of the bathroom and bumped into Al. Soon after Riza came out of the bathroom and we headed back to Brother's office without another word. "Brother! I found Riza!" I practically yelled. Brother came over and picked me up. Riza walked in and told all of Brother's friends to be quiet because she had something to tell them. "Everyone.. I have something really big to tell you. Roy and I are engaged.. Also.. I'm pregnant. Roy and I are having a child." Brother fainted. Everyone started laughing and saying congrats. It was a happy day in Central Command.

-Riza's PoV-  
I was so surprised that Lucy came back. I thought she forgot about us. She was only 2 when it happened. After I had explained what happened to Edward and Alphonse, I started to feel really sick and ran towards the bathroom. I heard Ed, Al, and Lucy following me. I ran inside the bathroom and Lucy followed me in and called my name. I came out of the stall. Lucy looked really worried so I knelt down beside her and told her that I was pregnant. My life just keeps getting so much more complicated. Roy and I finally got the one thing that we lived for back plus I was going to have a baby! Lucy, Al, Ed, and I went back to Roy's office. " Brother! I found Riza!" Lucy yelled. Roy walked over and picked her up. I walked in and told everyone to be quiet because I had something to tell them. "Everyone.. I have somthing really big to tell you. Roy and I are engaged.. Also.. I'm pregnant. Roy and I are going to have a child." Roy fainted at the news of the baby. Everyone started laughing and saying congrats.

There was a knock on the door. Roy went and opened it and in walked...

A/N: Haha cliffy! Hows the story going so far? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I will hopefully be updating soon. I don't always get a lot of time on the computer and sometimes it takes me awhile just to right a paragraph but hey! It takes time to right a good story! See ya!**  
** -BreathingIsForTheStrong-


End file.
